totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
B.O.P.R, czyli Bziździszewskie, ochotnicze, pogotowie, ratunkowe
Rarity siedziała przymulona na kamieniu. Rarity - Nasza oglądalność spadnie! A w dodatku fani totalnej porażki mówią, że eliminacja Lucy była bez sensu! Bunia - Bo tak było. Rarity - Ale to nie ja głosowałam! Bunia - Aha. Rarity - Cóż... zapraszam na nudny odcinek bez blondynki nr. 1... ' Muzyka ,,I wana be famoust" Dom Hello Kitty: 120px Kat i Pinkie przywłaszczyły sobie lóżko Don, Kamil i Lucy. Pinkie - Teraz możemy spać jak paniska! Kat - No... ej a co to za wihajster? Pinkie spojrzała na coś wskazanego przez Kat. Pinkie - To się nazywa: Marchewka^^ Kat - O joj. Trochę dalej Vivian opowiadała coś Gisel. Vivian - I od jakiegoś czasu walczę o nowy, piękny galeon! Gisel - Aha... Vivian - Jeśli nie uda mi się w tym sezonie to raczej nie będzie następnego. Gisel - Ja mam podobnie. Muriel przeszła obok z wyłączonym odkurzaczem. Muriel - A wy nic tylko plotkujecie! Vivian - No -,- Muriel - Córuś powinnaś się wziąść do pracy. Vivian - Jestem z zawodu piratką. Najgorszą na morzu. Muriel - Aha. Poszła sobie do Pinkie. Muriel - Pinkie widzę, że śpicie sobie jak paniska. Pinkie - No jasne Muriel^^ Kat - Czy wy też uważacie, że bez Lucy jest tak pusto? Pinkie - Może... można było ją zostawić dla zabawy, ale to jednak show. Muriel - No tak, liczy się strategia. Kat - A najgłupszych trzeba wywali... O balonik^^ Zobaczyła balonik na ich łóżku. Pinkie - Jej! I zaczęły zabawę. Muriel - Aha -,- Poszła na swoje lóżko. Dom Brudnej Drabiny: 137x137px Corey i Ilaj grali w jakąś grę o nazwie ,,tortury". Ilaj właśnie wyjmował sobie z ręki igły do akupunktury. Ilaj - Corey ta gra jest epicka :D! Corey - Dobra na wytrzymałość. Ilaj - Został nam jeszcze jeden szkodnik do wywalenia. Corey - Jake. Ilaj - No i jeszcze ktoś kto zagrozi nam w sojuszu. Jose podszedł do nich. Jose - Kto? Ilaj - Roberto... Roberto leżał na łóżku i słuchał sobie muzyki. Corey - W sumie racja. Ilaj - Najpierw Jake, a potem on. Pokiwali głowami. Flash rzuca w przywiązanego do lóżka Jake'a kamieniami. Flash - Niedługo odpadasz. Jake - Grrrrr! Flash - Nie warcz! Ilaj - Ej Flash! Daj ofierze na chwilę spokój! Flash - Ok. Zbiórka: 131x131px 137x137px Rarity - Cóż dzisiaj zrobimy zadanie strażackie... Pinkie - Tak! Strażacy! Rarity - Pobawicie się w członków grupy B.O.P.R Flash - Bopr? Rarity - Bziździszewskie, ochotnicze, pogotowie, ratunkowe! Flash - Aha. Rarity - Czas na pierwsze zadanie! Zadanie I, przy hangarach: 120px137x137px Rarity - Dzisiejsze zadanie będzie polegało na gaszeniu pożaru, jednak musicie mieć czym go gasić. W tych hangarach są różne sprzęty, sikawki na lany poniedziałek, balony z wodą, wóz strażacki, armatka wodna i inne sprzęty. Szukajcie! Możecie otworzyć tylko jeden hangar i to z niego bierzecie swój sprzęt! Zawodnicy rozbiegli się. 120px Pinkie przechodziła koło hangaru, wąchała i szła dalej. Pinkie - Balony... wiadra... wąż ogrodowy... słoń... Vivian - I ty to wyczuwasz wąchając? Pinkie - Mam bardzo czuły węch. Muriel patrzyła z zażenowaniem na hangary. Muriel - One są całe w kurzu. Kat - Dobrze, że to nie my musimy je sprzątać. Muriel - Ja tam, też nie lubię odkurzać. Pinkie - Uwaga mam trop! Gisel - Aha? Pinkie - Armatka! Otworzyła hangar i faktycznie stała tam armatka. Wszyscy weszli do kokpitu i wyjechali z hangaru. 137x137px Jose - Głupie, że musimy otwierać w ciemno. Roberto - Niech otworzy Flash, najwyżej bedzie na niego. Ilaj - Lepiej Jake. Jake został wypchnięty do przodu, ale potknął się i wdepnął w różową kupę. Jake - Kto to zrobił. Barbie przebiegła obok. Barbie - No nie wytrzymałam! Jake - Mam to na... Corey - Otwieraj! Jake otworzył hangar, a w środku były... różowe karabiniki na wodę! Roberto - Co?! Ilaj - I po co mu kazałeś otwierać?!... Zadanie II: 131x131px 137x137px Rarity - Pokażcie co zdobyliście! Dziewczyny pokazały armatkę, a chłopacy karabiny. Kat - Jakie piękne^^ Jake - A ja wdepłem w kupę Barbie! Kat - Oj, biedny karzełek ;( Pinkie - Będziesz miał pecha, bo Barbie robi niezdrową kupkę :P Jake - -,- Rarity - Mam nadzieję, że jesteście gotowi na zadanie? Pinkie - No pewnie! Rarity - Doskonale! Przybiega dwójka strażaków i rozpalają dwa ogniska. Rarity - Ognisko nr 1. Start! Kto pierwszy zgasi! Chłopacy zaczęli strzelać w swoje ognisko. Vivian - Mam największe doświadczenie w strzałach z armaty, więc... Strzeliła i od razu ognisko zgasło. Rarity - 1:0 dla dziewczyn! Pora na drugie ognisko. Strażacy zapalili ognisko, a przed nimi ustawili beczki. Rarity - Gaście! Roberto z karabinem skoczył na beczki, przewrócił je i zaczął wylewać wodę z magazynku. W tym czasie dziewczyny skończyły. Rarity - 2:0^^ Corey - To nie ma sensu! Rarity - Wiem, ale jakoś trzeba przedłużyć odcinek. Corey - Eh... Strażacy zapalili ognisko w śmietnikach. Rarity - Start! Tutaj dziewczyny nie mogły trafić do środka, a chłopacy przewrócili śmietnik do góry dnem i wygrali. Rarity - I co? 2:1! Pinkie - Słabo. Strażacy zrobili zielone ognisko. Muriel - Teraz ja! Strzeliła, ale ogień nie zgasł. Muriel - Łot? Rarity - To radioaktywny węgiel tak płonie. Corey - Mam dość atomu... I Hello kitty zgasiły ognisko. Vivian - Zgasł. Rarity - 3:1! Strażacy podpalili kupy Barbie i zrobili różowy ogień. Kat - Słodkie! Zaczęły oblewać ogień, ale nie chciał zgasnąć. Gisel - No nie! Chłopacy też mieli problem. Roberto - Jake przydepcz go! Popchnął Jake'a, a ten przeszedł przez ogień i ogień znikł. Rarity - 3:2! I koniec zadania! Pinkie - Czyli wygrałyśmy? Rarity - Jeszcze, by odcinek nie był nudny zrobimy... pokaz mody strażackiej! Musicie zrobić nowy strój, do dzieła! Przygotowania Hello Kitty: 120px Pinkie - Zróbmy dżinsy na drutach! Pinkie zaczęła dziergać. Muriel - Córcia, tak nie robi się dżinsów. Pinkie - Czyżby? Kat - Zróbmy coś baletowego. Gisel - To pracujmy. Pinkie rzuciła w nią dżinsami. Pinkie - No pracuje! Gisel - Nic nie mówiłam... Pinkie - Mówiłaś. Vivian - Nie kłóćcie się. Przygotowania Brudnej Drabiny: 137x137px Ilaj - Zróbmy coś prostego i funkcjonalnego! Roberto - Albo czadowego. Jose - Sory, to ma się podobać naszej sweet prowadzącej. Ilaj - No to coś różowego? Corey - Aha. Flash wziął puszkę różowej farby. Flash - Malu, malu Jake - Tak nisko nie upadłem... Roberto - Niżej niż ty się nie da. '' '''Zadanie III, prezentacja strojów:' 120px Rarity siedziała przy stole sędziowskim z Choco babcią, Bunią, oraz panią Maćkowską. Rarity - Hej, przyszedł czas ocenić was. Oceniamy od 1-10 każdą kreacje. Kotki! Pinkie wyszła na mini scenę. Rarity - To miał być strój strażacki, ale jest sweet i pink, więc 9. Choco babcia - Wygląda jak cukrowa laleczka. 7. Bunia - Słodkie 8. Halina - Daje wam 8. Rarity - To w sumie 32, teraz chłopcy! 137x137px Jake wyszedł na scenę. Rarity - Jest sweet, pink i strażacko 10! Choco babcia - Kolejne 7. Bunia - Wygląda jak mój były Josh, chodziłam z nim w 92... Rarity - Oceniaj! Bunia - 10! Halina - Dam wam 9. Rarity - To w sumie 36. Corey - Wygraliśmy? Rarity - Oczywiście :)... że nie! Ilaj - Ale wygraliśmy o 4 punkty. Rarity - Ale byliście gorsi w pierwszych dwóch zadaniach. Idźcie głosować! Niezadowoleni chłopacy poszli głosować. Głosowanie: 137x137px ' ' ' ' ' ' Ceremonia: 137x137px Rarity - Nie przedłużając bezpieczni są: Ilaj! Ilaj łapie podkówkę i zjada. Rarity - Corey i Jose! Zjadają podkówki. Rarity - Bezpieczny jest też Flash. Zjada podkówkę. Rarity - A odpada: - - - - - - - - - Jake! Jake - Eh... Jake zostaje przywiązany przez strażaków do krowy, a ta odjeżdża. Rarity - Koniec. Do zobaczenia w kolejnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki w Bziździszewie. Materiał Dodatkowy: Krowa leży w rowie. Jake - Rusz się! Krowa - Mu. *robi kupę* Jake - No nie! Koniec Czy podobał ci się 7. odicnek TPWB? Tak Nie Czy jesteś zadowolony/na z eliminacji w 7 odc. TPWB? Tak! Reszcie on! Zasłużył/ denerwował mnie Nie, powinien zostać dłużej Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki w Bziździszewie